thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver
Oliver is a Great Western Engine. Bio Oliver was saved along with Alice and Toad from scrap by Douglas. He was cocky at first, and thought he knew better than the other engine, but learnt sense after some ballast trucks pushed him down the turntable well. The trucks began teasing him, but they learned not to play tricks on him after he accidently pulled S. C. Ruffey apart. He now regulary works on the Little Western. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T. Persona Despite his previous heroism and daring feats, Oliver is an engine who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. Oliver has gumption, but is an obedient, sensible engine. He feels his responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in his escape from scrap by Douglas, and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky engine. Livery Oliver is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining, black wheels and a brass GWR numberplate on his cab side. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 13 - Enterprising Engines Part 1, Resource and Sagacity, Toad Stands By, and Bulgy (episode) *Season 14 - Edward to the Rescue (cameo) *Season 15 - Donald and the Lost Tarpulin (mentioned), ''Thomas and the Missing Christmas TreeThomas and the Missing Christmas Tree(cameo), and The Fireworks DisplayThe Fireworks Display(does not speak)'' *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Edward and Rocky (cameo), and Henry and the Express (cameo). *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 3 (cameo), The Football Special, The Drought, and Best Dressed Engine (cameo). *Season 18 - James and Percy *Season 19 - The Spirit of Christmas and Stepney's Visit (non-speaking role). *Season 20 - Oliver and the Electric Engines, Home Coming and Ceremonium (cameo). Shorts *James and Percy *That's What Friends Are for Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races (cameo), The Crashing Kipper, The Wrong Way, Oliver and the Snowstorm, and Diesel Domination *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Quack!, Miniature Engines, Mike and James, Gordon and the Sharp Bend (does not speak), Hiro and the Express, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Mr. Jones, Homesickness (cameo), Hector the Ballast Hopper, Sidney Helps Out, and Cold Chaos * Season 4 - Triple Trouble (cameo), It's Not Easy Being Green, Duck and the Coaches, The Wrong Sort of Coal, and Sea Rescue * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry Saves the Day (cameo), Bert Tries His Best, Stanley's Branch Line, and Oliver Slips Up * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, Toad and Hector, and James Pulls the Royal Train * Season 7 - Toby's Snowplough (cameo), Love for the Sea, Salty and the Small Engines, Ryan and the Trucks, and Thomas and Toad Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (cameo) The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Paxton Gets Pranked, Daisy the Green-Eyed Railcar (cameo), The "Special" Visitors (does not speak), The Joke's on Them (does not speak), Brake Van Bother, Toby Gets Tough (mentioned), Terence, Max and Monty (mentioned), and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - Daisy Does it All Specials: * Thomas' Wonderful Life (does not speak) Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Missing Rheneas (cameo), Which Way?, and Hard Hatt (cameo) * Season 2 - Diesel's Redemption (cameo), Small Tales (cameo), The Cursed Brake Van, Hank's Hero (cameo), Two Old Men (cameo), James and Daisy (cameo), No Funny Business, Crane Chaos, BoCo and the Branch Line - Part 1 (cameo), and Interrogation Specials: * Sodor’s Final Frontier (cameo) Thomas Shorts * Season 1 - Car Boot Sale He may appear in more episodes Gallery OliverOwnsUp21.png ToadStandsBy59.png Oliver'sFind72.png OliverinSeason6.png Emily'sNewCoaches8.png GordonTakesaShortcut16.png Toad'sAdventure4.png|Oliver in CGI ToadandtheWhale59.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure74.png TheMissingBreakdownTrain87.png TheGreatRace60.png BigWorld!BigAdventures!1308.png|Oliver with the other engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Steam Engines